Game
Game & Watch Gallery 4 (known as Game & Watch Gallery Advance in Europe and Australia) is a video game for the Game Boy Advance. It is the fourth game in the Game & Watch Gallery. Containing more playable games than any previous Game & Watch Gallery, it was developed and published by Nintendo, and released on October 28,2002, with an ESRB rating of "E for Everyone". It allows people to play classic Game & Watch games again, or experience them for the first time. The games There are six standard Game & Watch games included, both in their original and a modernized form. The modernized versions have music, color, and Mario characters. Also, several of the games featured in this title were released on other G&W installments. However, because of the power of the Game Boy Advance many of the games color incarnations are upgraded and the classic versions resemble the original game more. Below is a list of all playable games on the cartridge. Standard games * Boxing - Punch out your opponent before he does the same to you. * Donkey Kong 3 - Spray bees (or Boo and a fireball, in the modern mode) at Donkey Kong to sting him. * Donkey Kong Jr. - Collect keys to save Donkey Kong from Mario. * Fire - Bounce all the occupants of the blazing building to safety using a trampoline. * Mario's Cement Factory - Deliver the cement to a truck and then blew it up. This is a cookie factory reminiscent of Yoshi's Cookie in modern mode. * Rain Shower - Keep the raindrops off the sheets in classic mode, or move your friends away from under Bowser's paint balloons in modern mode. Both Boxing and Donkey Kong 3 can be played with another player using another Game Boy Advance and a link cable. Only one cartridge is necessary. Unlockable games There are 14 Unlockable games. The first five games feature both Modern and Classic modes, the rest can only be played in Classic. * Chef * Mario Bros. * Donkey Kong * Octopus * Fire Attack * Manhole * Tropical Fish * Mario's Bombs away * Parachute * Bombsweeper * Climber * Safebuster * Lifeboat * Zelda Star features The more stars you gain, the more features you will unlock. Note: Museum games are classic play only. You do not earn any Stars for the games in the museum. Gallery Corner The Gallery Corner has many features. The message board explains hints and tips, the sound room plays G&W music, and the Museum allows players to see and play hidden Game & Watch games. Modern & Classic Game & Watch Gallery 4 featured both modern and classic versions of its six standard games, as well as the first five unlockable games. The classic version had dot matrix style graphics and the same gameplay as the original Game & Watch handheld games, while the modern version had updated graphics, and replaced the original characters and items with ones from the Mario series. Also the gameplay was changed in some games and might have had a new challenge. History The Game & Watch series dates back to the year 1980 with the original LCD handheld games. In 1997 the first Game & Watch Gallery game was released for the original Nintendo Game Boy.It featured four original Game & Watch games. Game & Watch Galleries 2 and 3 for the Game Boy Color were released in 1998 and 1999 respectively and featured five Game & Watch games each (excluding the unlockable ones). Trivia In the G&W History section of the Gallery Corner, Mario the Juggler's release date is mislisted as Oct. 1982; this game was actually released 16 October 1991, following Zelda (Aug. 1989) as the final Game & Watch game. External links *Official European website * Category:2002 video games Category:Game & Watch Gallery series Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Video game compilations Category:Video game remakes Category:Tose (company) games